1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of computer graphics and, more particularly, to a graphics system configured to dynamically adjust the size of sample storage area within a frame buffer to achieve (or approach) maximum sample density in response to changes in window size.
2. Description of the Related Art
A graphical computing system may perform supersampling, i.e., may generate samples at higher than pixel resolution, and may filter the samples to generate pixels. Final image quality is in part dependent on the sample density (i.e., the number of samples generated per unit pixel area). Furthermore, a graphical computing systems may be configured to operate in a windowing environment in which a user may resize an onscreen window. Unfortunately, many graphical computing systems are not configured in a manner that allows sample density to be increased when window size is reduced. Thus, image quality suffers when windows are reduced in size. Thus, there exists a need for a system and method capable of dynamically adjusting supersample density in response to adjustments in window size.